


I Want You To Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, implied sex, just general adorable ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of one night stands together, Loki and Tony finally give in and stay cuddled together in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To Stay

It was rare that he stayed after. Tony wouldn’t admit it, but he liked it when he did. They’d finish and Loki would clean them off, or just lick Tony clean, and use magic on himself. He’d pull Tony close, arms wrapped tightly around his waist, chest pressed against his back, nose nuzzled against the back of his neck. Tony would smirk, leaning back against Loki’s cool skin. Loki would smile to himself, breathing in Tony’s heady scent, all his own. Loki would never admit that he loved it, the feeling of Tony’s warmth radiating off him, the quiet hum of the reactor and his soft breathing. No, he’d never say he liked that. He was only there for one thing. Or, so he told himself when his cuddling became more frequent.

But Tony would never admit to loving Loki’s strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close, how cold his skin was, the way his breathing hitched when Tony teased him. But having the God stay after, holding him, was rare, at least for a while. After staying up one night, talking, instead of fucking they felt more comfortable around each other.  
\----------  
Loki was going to leave early in the morning today though, light barely filtering through the curtains, having stayed longer than usual. He disentangled himself from Tony, and slowly slid out of bed so he wouldn’t disturb his lover’s, no, sleeping partner’s, slumber. Pulling on his usual leather pants that he found strewn on the floor from the previous night. He stretched out, groaning quietly as his back popped. He turned to look at the sleeping billionaire, who had moved to Loki’s spot.  
But it wasn’t really Loki’s spot, that would imply that this was more than sex, which it wasn’t. No, it was just the place he would sleep when he accidentally stayed the night. 

When he looked over at him, though, he found dark brown eyes looking into his emerald green. A soft smile spread over Tony’s lips as he looked up at Loki, who leaned over to kiss his cheek. Though, Tony turned his head to press their lips together and grabbed the pale wrist with his calloused hand, pulling him back into bed. That elicited a soft, surprised gasp to pass his lips, still against Tony’s as he was forced to crawl back into the bed with him. One of Loki’s arms wrapped around Tony’s waist and he nuzzled into the crook of his neck, sighing softly against his warm skin. Tony’s arms wrapped around Loki’s shoulders, hugging him close as his fingers played with the ends of his hair, which he’d let grow out since coming back from his punishment on Asgard.  
Loki pressed a chaste kiss to the base of Tony’s neck, making him shiver. 

They didn’t have to say anything now, Loki crawling back into bed saying everything that they couldn’t put into words, and after the months of sleeping together and staying up talking to each other, Loki finally showed that he wanted to be there and to Tony’s delight stayed, curled up next to him, peppering soft kisses over his neck for the majority of the morning.


End file.
